User blog:FlametheCharizard/Ranking the SKC Books
This blog is to rank all seven of the released stories in the entire series! This will go from favorite to least favorite! ''A Shard of Sun 'Pros' I absolutely adored the relationship between Shard and Hikaru. It made me actually feel like the two of them were brothers and, dare I say, even moreso than I ever felt with the relationship between Shard and Kjorn (I'll get into that in ''Song of the Summer King). I also thought that Caj and Kjorn's diligent searches for their wingbrothers was the greatest example of what a true relationship is (be it familial, friendship, or between lovers). I loved how the book focused on three different searches for the character's wingbrothers (Shard searching for Hikaru, Kjorn searching for Shard and Caj searching for Sverin). They were all the same adventure, but each one made me feel different. The bond between brothers and sisters was really explored throughout this book and it was amazing. I also loved (SPOILERS) Sverin's confession him actually being behind Elena's death. At first, I was expecting Elena to go out into the sea without telling Sverin, but Sverin being the one who goaded her to her death was a big shock. At the end, when it was revealed that Stigr could not fly home, I came the closest to crying in any book I've ever read (The Unwanteds':' Island of Dragons however topped this). 'Cons' I didn't like how the dragons were not willing to listen to Shard at all. It was the most tedious out of all the parts of the book. None of the younger dragons were willing to be more curious towards Shard like Natsumi was? I felt like this was just added to make Natsumi seem likeable (I didn't really get a lot of her personality all that much; she was overshined by Hikaru). The fact that none of the other dragons were willing to listen made me feel like Natsumi and Hikaru were a Mary Sue/Gary Stu respectively: they were the only ones in the right. I didn't like that after all Halvden did, he got off scot free because Kenna pleaded for him. I feel like he should have been punished at leave a little bit. I also didn't like Kjorn's treatment of Stigr at the end. Even though I love Stigr, I often found him tedious at times with his hatred of the Aesir. However, I finally found a spot where I agreed with him! Kjorn shouldn't have presumed what Stigr felt towards Shard, after all, Kjorn didn't have to watch his wingbrother and king die in front of him, the kits and mates of huntresses be slaughtered, and the rest of his once great pride exiled. I feel that Kjorn showing more empathy towards Stigr would make him to be a better future king in my opinion. ''The Salmon Run 'Pros' Gosh, Embra is just so ADORABLE! I loved how Shard actually doubted his ability for being king, rather than thinking he can never do anything wrong. I feel like, if I was to serve a king, I would rather serve Rashard than Kjorn. Shard's ability to empathize with his subjects and not force them to call him by any of his titles made him feel like a king in a brotherly way, rather than a king who reigns over his subjects with fear. The way Shard dealt with Astri was also great, rather than him just snapping his orders at her. I do feel like the drama with her could have been drawn out a bit more to give it more flavor, but the way it was portayed was amazing either way! The bratty way Embra acted reminded me of a 5-year-old who didn't get what she wanted; annoying, yes, but still realistic. 'Cons' Even though I don't have as many cons for this book as I do with ''A Shard of Sun, this book is still in second place because of the main conflict: I didn't like the drama with the mountain cats. Sure, I understand that they would get a little bit more ambitious and daring after the overthrow of the Red Kings, but surely they wouldn't be that ambitious? I know, it's been three years since Sverin's reign ended, but they should still have been just a little bit wary? I think it would have been better if there were still growing tensions between the wolves, rather than the mountain lions. For example, some of the Aesir still are nervous around them, and maybe even try to chase them off hunting grounds, which is why the wolves are angry and start trespassing? I don't know. I just didn't really like this plot all that much since there was no mention of mountain cats (except for when Shard thinks about them in Skyfire) in any previous books. ''Skyfire 'Pros' I loved the way the relationship between Brynja and Shard was, although I think that Shard should have been a bit more reluctant is all. Not too much, but maybe a little? More trials for our love-birds to go through ;). I did also like how, when Kjorn realized the wrongs of his father, he immediately set out to right them. Thyra, Sigrun and Ragna's personalities were amazing in this book, and I loved how Ragna did not show any fear towards Sverin at all. The chapter describing Shard when he asks Brynja to be his mate was gorgeous, although I think there should have been more tricks and more showing off. Sverin's slow descent into madness was also very well described, and Thyra's personality was awesome. 'Cons' I didn't really like Kjorn in this book at all (until the end of ''Skyfire, I actually hated Kjorn and most Aesir, with the only exception being Caj). I didn't really like how Sverin just believed Halvden. I mean, sure, he was going mad, but he couldn't think straight at least a little bit? And Kjorn's reluctance to believe the wolves dragged on and on. I didn't like Stigr's continuation of his hatred against the Aesir, either. I also feel like the relationship between Brynja and Shard (while I really liked it), was a little bit... rushed I guess? I love Brynja a lot, but I feel like it could have been a better parallel if Shard mated with a Vanir/Aesir half-blood. Both would understand the feelings of the Aesir and Vanir prides. I think that Brynja's father could have met Brynja's mother, who was a Vanir outcast. They eventually fell in love, mated, and had Brynja. I think it would have been interesting for Brynja to grow up knowing Vanir traditions, and then showing a lot of interest in Shard since he was from the same place Brynja's mother was from. Maybe I should write a fanfic about that one day... ''Song of the Summer King 'Pros' As the introduction book for this series, I know that it will have a few flaws. However, the relationship between Rashard, Caj and Sigrun were my favorites. Thyra, however, was my favorite character in this book. I would love to see a point of view with her one day. Shard meeting Stigr and Catori were both described perfectly; both were mysterious and enigmatic; different from what Shard was used to. Stigr revealing to Shard was one of my favorite things in the entire book. 'Cons' The major thing I disliked about this book was the relationship between Kjorn and Shard. It didn't really feel like a brotherly relationship, and instead felt more like the relationship between a prince and a vassal. ''Especially when Kjorn refused to listen to the one whose supposed to be his wingbrother at the end. When Stigr refused to teach Shard again, I feel like he should have been much more kind. Saying that Stigr didn't know what it's like to serve a king was very, very rude and childish. And it was never addressed again! I think that, at the end, when Stigr reveals to Shard who he truly is, it should have been addressed then. A minor thing, but Sverin exiling Dagr despite him being his cousin was a bit overwhelming. He kept Einarr, but not Dagr? I didn't understand that. ''Beneath the Windward Sun 'Pros' 'Cons' The Starward Light 'Pros' 'Cons' By the Silver Wind 'Pros' 'Cons''' Which was your favorite book? Song of the Summer King Skyfire A Shard of Sun By the Silver Wind The Starward Light Beneath the Windward Sun The Salmon Run Which was your least favorite book? Song of the Summer King Skyfire A Shard of Sun By the Silver Wind The Starward Light Beneath the Windward Sun The Salmon Run Category:Blog posts